justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Razak "The Razor" Razman
Razak "The Razor" Razman is a character in Just Cause 2. Personal info According to the PDA database, Razak Razman was born in Panau City. He is a bulky East-Asian man, with a bald head, dressed in a white suit and aviator sunglasses. Razak owns a parrot, who can be seen inside his mansion during some missions. His mansion is used as the Roaches HQ. Sloth Demon says that "of all the Roaches, he is most fitting of the name" and described him as fitting the name "The Razor", as he supposedly cuts people's throats for fun and bathes in their blood. As mentioned in the mission Can I get a Witness, he has a nephew. Love He says, in the mission "Mile High Club", that he used to be a frequent visitor of the Mile High Club. As revealed in the mission "Stop the Press", Razak has been known to be very sensual. His current "soul mate" / mistress has lured the eye of foreign press. Many of the journalists who take photos of him and his mistress are bribed. If they refuse, they are assassinated. Bolo Santosi is definitely not among his fans, as she calls him a "blubber-gut" in the mission Can I get a Witness. Health He uses a lot of health-related metaphors during missions. *In the mission "Smugglers do Run" he calls the target an "infection" and Rico the "antibiotic". *In the mission "Offensive Action", he says that the Panau Military has caused an "infectious boil" to grow in his head and that Rico has to lance it to "get the pus out of his mind". *In the mission "The Red or the Blue One?", he refers to poverty as an infectious disease that he doesn't want to catch. *In the mission "Stop the Press", he tells you that he has been poisoned, ...by lies and deceit. *In the mission "Nothing to Declare", he believes that disloyalty is a disease for which death is the only cure. *In the mission "O Panay Redentor", he complains that due to Pandak Panay's influence, his business in Selatan Archipelago is bleeding from its anus, just like him. *In the mission "Head of State", he sais he has "a bit of a headache" that he wants Rico to "take care of", "by giving a head to one of his honchos". While humorous, his metaphors could mean that he suffers from similar ailments, or that he's germophobic. Career He's the leader of the Roaches. He is essentially a typical 'mafia boss' who resides in a coastal mansion, although he prefers to call himself a 'Businessman' who provides what his clients need. Hence, most of the stronghold takeovers you participate in for Razman will be places that provide income for the Roaches, such as the Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor in Panau City's docks district and the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. The Roaches faction missions, almost in conjunction with this, center around eliminating competitors and threats to Razman's empire. After the mission Oil for Blood he contacts Rico and informs him that: "I have some very powerful friends I want to introduce you to, including a Russian", referring to Alexander Mirkov. Signature vehicle Main article: Faction vehicles. "The Razor" usually appears at the beginning of a mission in a unique blue Chepachet PVD. One gang member drives and another mans the Mounted Gun. Trivia *The name 'Razak' may be be a reference to either volunteer paramilitary units that served along with the Pakistani army in 1971, or to a paramilitary faction in India in the late 1940s. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Characters in Just Cause 2 Category:Featured Articles Category:Factions in Just Cause 2